Burdens & Brooms
by foxzinc
Summary: Two unusual people with trust issues learn to confide in one another through unexpected ways. (Some chapters may contain explicit material.)


A/N: Anything related Harry Potter - not mine. *Disclaimer*

GINNYPOVIntro.

Lately I haven't been sleeping well; ever since the nightmares started a few weeks ago. Every night its toss and turn for hours, until finally, I give up on sleep and stalk the halls of Hogwarts.

Tonight, I'm making my way up to the astronomy tower. The cool autumn breeze and starry night sky have always been able to put me at ease. Ever since I was a child and could sneak out to the roof of my house, I would stare at the luminescent skylight above me with its thousands of tiny diamonds scattered across it. The scene was always so enchanting and to this day, still has the same affect on me.

Tonight's walk is no different than any other as I make my way up the spiraling stone steps of the astronomy tower. I like to take my time on these stairs, as the wall is lined with window cutouts that allow the viewer to see almost the entire landscape of the most southern side of Hogwarts. In my opinion, the most beautiful. The view includes a quarter of the forbidden forest, the barely-visible glow of Hagrid's hut far off in the distance, and a full view of the monstrous lake that once hosted a Tri-Wizard tournament, in which the stupid, egotistical, clueless Chosen One dared to handle more than his share, while managing to get into even more trouble and danger, making everyone who cared about him worry...

_ STUPID. Shut up. Don't think about him. You mean nothing to him, he made that pretty clear, so why should he mean anything to you?_

The conflict continued in my head until I realized I had finally reached the top of the tower. I made my way over to the outing that I've been preferring lately on nights that the nightmares hit me. I wrap my cloak more tightly around me as the wind is stronger up here than I expected. I should have put on more layers, as all I'm wearing under the cloak is a thin robe and under that, well, lets just say I'm not too fond of pajamas. I hadn't expected the weather to change so drastically in such a short period of time. It has barely begun to transition into fall.

I must have been too caught up in my own thoughts, as I did not hear the other person in the room creeping up behind me.

All of a sudden, two large, strong arms are wrapping themselves around me, confining my arms to my sides, and a deep masculine voice is whispering in my ear so close it sends chills up and down my entire body. I never knew words could feel so warm, as the heat from them was undeniable. With all these factors in place, I was completely immobile. Than my mysterious captor spoke again, and with realization I felt my immobility melt away and hatred took its place.

"My, my, have I captured a little Gryffindor out of bed past curfew?"

I recognized the voice immediately and the next thing that came out of my mouth simply flew past my mental filter and was out before I could stop myself.

"If it isn't the Prefect Malfoy. Try not to stand so close to me, I might catch your stupidity." I quickly spun and moved from his grasps, which was a good thing since right after the words left my mouth and registered in his, he lunged forward, trying to grasp me in his hands. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't fast enough and he caught me by the shoulder, spinning me around in the process to face him, and slamming me against the hard, cold stone wall of the astronomy tower.

Suddenly, everything seemed so real. The cold from the surface of the stone wall was creeping through the thin layers of my cloak and robe, making my skin chill with goose pimples spreading all over my body. The pain in my shoulder was throbbing from the contact of the wall and the force of Malfoy's hand. I was helpless and restricted in my movements, as he had both of my hands now in one of his, placed above my head. I couldn't look away any longer, and turned my head towards him. I wouldn't let him see me look so weak.

He was taller than I remembered, towering over me by more than a foot. His body was also wide; large and muscular. You could see his chest was toned with definition under the half way buttoned collared shirt he wore. His tie, barely tied, loosely hung around his neck. The more I stared, the more I found myself enchanted by him, just as I had been as a child by the night sky. I was staring, I know, but I couldn't help myself. Just as suddenly as I was pulled in, I was pulled right back out by the sound of his voice, everything became real again and I was more aware of my position and surroundings.

"Stupid bitch, how dare you be so defiant against a school Prefect." He said in a deep whisper.

He was now smirking, making eye contact with me as he slid one of his legs between mine. I could feel my body betraying me as I felt myself getting hotter and hotter by the closeness of his touch. I hated this feeling, being stuck between emotions. His head dipped down to the nape of my neck and started gently nibbling at the skin. After a few love bites, his tongue slipped out and traced a line from the bottom of my neck to the lobe of my ear, nipping and sucking as he see fit on his way up. Instinctively, I found myself resting more on his leg that was between mine, wanting to rub against it just a little more. I could see his anger from my words had faded long ago, and was replaced by another emotion; a more urgent one.

"I dare say, you should be punished for such insolence." he said in a husky voice that I had never heard him speak with before. There was something different about him. There was a certain gleam in his eye that I had never seen or noticed before. Everything was so new and unfamiliar. I snapped back to reality than.

"Please… Let me go," I quivered, "you're hurting me." and as I said this, the look in his eyes seemed to loose its glow and I could feel his grip become less intense; I found my moment.

He wasn't expecting it when I yanked my hands out of his, and pushed him down. I ran for the door and ran as fast as my legs could take me down the staircase in the tower. I didn't care about making noise or getting caught, I just needed to get as far away from him as possible.

_ What was he thinking, putting his leg where he did?! For a second, something there flashed and I felt hot… What is wrong with me? Did I like that? NO. Of course I didn't… It's Malfoy we're talking about! He'll react that way to anything that walks on two legs and has a vagina… PERVERT!_

My thoughts carried me all through out the entire castle before I found my way back to Gryffindor tower. Luckily, I was able to sneak back in without waking the Fat Lady.

As I crept through the common room, I overheard whispers coming from the corner by the fireplace where I saw the Trio (as they were known when they were together) most likely plotting their next extravagant adventure. As they were too caught up in their own little world, I was able to safely make it past them without being noticed, and finally to my bed, exhausted and even more confused than before I left it.

It felt like I had barely just closed my eyes before my alarm was going off, giving the sign of a new day.


End file.
